


Say That You Love Me

by eternalmyriadofstars



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Cherryberry – Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Spiceyhoney – Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmyriadofstars/pseuds/eternalmyriadofstars
Summary: A collection of Cherryberry and Spiceyhoney oneshots. Because the world needs more.





	Say That You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little collection of Cherryberry and Spiceyhoney oneshots, because they are two of my favorite pairings and there's not _nearly_ enough material for either. Feel free to make requests. I can't guarantee I'll write all of them, but I'm always on the lookout for prompts!
> 
> Also, come yell at me on my tumblr, eternalmyriadofstars.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: Petals fall to the ground as someone picks apart a flower and says, “they love me, they love me not”.  
> Cherryberry

It was dark in Waterfall, the only light coming from the gemstones above and the soft blue glow of the echo flower held in Sans’s grip. He was in his secret room, only accessible by water lilies, gently plucking petals from the flower. The flower was already half bare, and more petals littered the cave floor in front of his feet.

“He loves me,” Sans whispered, allowing the petal to fall to the floor. “He loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me…”

The last petal fell to meet its brethren.

Sans sighed. An even number of petals.

_He loves me not._

“whatcha doin’?”

Sans jumped and let out a surprised yelp at the rough voice coming from directly behind him. He spun around to find Red standing there, hands in his jacket pocket as usual. Red grinned at his bewilderment.

“R-RED!” Sans scolded. “DON’T DO THAT!”

Red chuckled. “sorry blue,” he said. Sans’s soul sped up at the nickname, and he internally scowled at it. Now was not the time to be anxious!

“it’s just, you’re cute when you’re all flustered.”

Sans felt his cheeks heat up at the statement, and turned his head away from the other in embarrassment.

_BAD BLUE!_ he scolded himself. _HE DIDN’T MEAN IT, HE WAS JUST JOKING LIKE HE ALWAYS DOES!_

“ER… YEAH,” Sans stammered, ignoring how Red’s grin widened at his awkwardness.

“heh, so?”

Sans blinked and looked back at the other, blush temporarily forgotten. “SO WHAT?”

“ya never answered my question.” Red nodded at the flower stem, still gripped tight in Sans’s hands. “what’d the poor thing ever do to ya anyway?”

Sans glowered at his alternate. “IT DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!” he protested. Red chuckled.

“then why’d ya rip all its petals off?”

“I… I WAS JUST…”

Red squinted at him. “not to mention what ya were mutterin’. ‘he loves me, he loves me not’. the hell was that all about?”

Sans stared at Red in disbelief. Had Red never heard of that before? All the kids in the Underground did it-

But Red wasn’t from the Underground. At least, not this Underground. And from what Sans knew of brothers’ darker world, something as simple as a child’s game had probably not survived there.

Even if it had, the brothers had probably never heard of it, too focused on survival.

Sans swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

Red quirked an eyebrow. “what? i got somethin’ on my face?”

“NO.”

“then why’d ya look so sad?” Red raised his arms slowly, and the expression of concern on his face almost undid Sans. “listen, if ya don’t wanna talk about it we don’t have to. sorry i brought it up.”

Sans shook his head. “NO,” he said. “IT’S FINE. IT’S JUST A GAME THAT KIDS PLAY, THAT’S ALL. WHEN THEY HAVE A CRUSH, THEY PLUCK PETALS OFF OF ECHO FLOWERS AND TRY TO DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT THE OTHER PERSON LOVES THEM.”

_When they have a crush._

Sans inwardly cursed at his slip-up. Too late; Red’s worried look was replaced with a maniacal grin. “so ya have a crush, eh little blueberry? who is it?”

“N-NO ONE!”

“uh huh.” Red seemed to think of something then, because one of his eyebrows went up. “it’s not boss, is it?”

“NO!”

Red blinked at the shout, startled. Sans “eeped” and covered his mouth.

“I MEAN, NO. IT’S NOT EDGE,” he muttered from between his fingers.

Red’s posture relaxed at the statement. Sans hadn’t even noticed him tense up. “then who is it, i wonder?” he continued, hands back in his pockets. “alphys?”

Sans shook his head.

“muffet?”

Sans grimaced. “NO!”

“then who-“

“IT’S YOU!”

Instantly Sans’s eyes widened as he realized what he had said, and he brought his hand back up to his mouth.

Red’s eyes were wide with shock, but there was something else in his gaze. Something almost… hopeful?

“me?” Red said. Sans’s body betrayed him and he nodded, blush deepening to a dark blue.

Red smiled again, and this one was… different, somehow. Softer, almost… happy.

He reached out a hand to cover Sans’s, which currently had the stem in a death grip. Sans looked down at their hands in shame. Stupid, stupid! Why did he just say that? Now Red would hate him for sure and…

Gosh, Red’s hand sure was interesting. It was slightly larger than Sans’s as it coaxed him to let go of the echo flower. Sans did and allowed it to drop to the ground, where it landed amongst the blue petals.

Red grabbed onto Sans’s hand, phalanges slipping between phalanges. Sans looked up in shock. Red still had that soft smile on his face, and his eyes were warm.

“well,” Red muttered. “i would say it’s a pretty stupid and inaccurate game.” He stepped closer, and Sans’s soul began pounding even more wildly.

_What?_

Red’s other hand came up to brush Sans’s cheekbone in a gentle caress. “i would say he loves you.”


End file.
